Sailor Moon VS Brock
by KippiKat
Summary: I know stupid title. Well anyways Brock meets up with the Sailor Scouts and well...if I say anymore it'll give it away.


** A/N ok this is one of my early stories.It's a Pokemon SM combination. Hope you like it   
  
The Sailor scouts and cats are walking through the forest in human forms(besides the cats of course)(bold is narrater)**  
Serena: It's been 3 days scence we've transformed and battled  
Rey: so.....You're point is?  
Serena: Well maybe we've defeted all the battles.Maybe there are no more bad guys left.  
Ami: Maybe, but we should still be cautious.You never known what could be lurking around.  
Luna: Good point Ami.  
Artimas: Yes we should still be careful.This could be a trap...  
  
*In another part of the forest*  
  
Brock sleeping: Nurse Joy....Officer Jenny........bike gang lady that kicked me....ahhhhhhhhhh...sweet....sweet...sweeeeeeeeeet...*makes kissy noices*  
Ash and Misty: BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Brock: *snaps awake*Wha...What....What time is it and where is Nurse Joy?  
Misty: It's 10:00 a.m. and NURSE JOY IS NOT HERE!You and your silly dreams...  
Ash: C'mon we have a lot to catch up on we're way behind schedele.  
Brock: but...but...but I wanted NURSE JOY!!!WAAAAAAAA!  
Misty: *kicks Brock in the face*Stop that and come on you little love sick baby.  
BrocK: *sighs and follows slowly*  
  
  
Mina: It's such a beatiful morning.Perfect time to take a walk.  
Lita: Yeah it is isn't it.And the best part is we're the only ones he-  
Serena: Actually I see some weird looking people ahead of us look....  
  
Brock: Who are those beautiful girls up there?Ahhhh....makes Nurse Joy look pathetic.  
Misty: *stops*Huh?These girls must be very beautiful if you suddenly think Nurse Joy is....is...pathetic!  
Ash: *Stops and sees the cats*Hmmm...don't look like pokemon but maybe I can catch them POKEBALL GOOOO!*throws a Pokeball at Luna*  
  
Luna: MREOW!!*gets hit by sort of ball*What..What is this strange ball?  
Artimas: I don't know could be something from the Negaverse.Hurry girls transform now!  
All Sailor Scouts: Right!  
Mars POWER!  
Jupiter POWER!  
Venus POWER!  
Mercury POWER!  
Moon star POWER!  
All Sailor People: Salior Scout Power!!!  
**all Sailor Scouts transform into their Sailor Scout forms**  
Brock: *runs up to the girls*Hi beauties.Do any of you girls have a boyfriend?If not there's plenty of me to go around.  
Misty: *runs to catch up with Brock with Ash following*  
Mars: I don't date freaks  
Brock: *walks to Sailor Mars*  
Mars: AHHHH!Stay back you!  
Brock: Do you have a boyfreind?I'll gladly be yours!  
Mars: That's it Mars Fire Igni-  
Jupiter: Don't Sailor Mars!  
Brock: *Sees Jupiter and walks up*  
Jupiter: AHHH!Your to close Jupiter Thunder Cra-  
Venus: *Clasps a shoulder on Sailor Jupiter*Allow me! Venus Cresant Beam SMASH!*sends a beam flying in Brocks direction*  
Brock: *dodges it and sees Sailor Moon and his eyes bug out in hearts*Wow you're the prettiest yet  
Mercury: *gets in front of Moon* stay back you...you....demented person that keeps his eyes shut! Mercury Bubbles BLAST!  
Luna: Sailor Moon watch out!  
Moon: huh? *sees Brock chase after her ready for a kiss!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*runs as fast as she ever has!*  
Tuxedo Mask: *sends a rose down at Brock*Don't ever interfere with the relationship Sailor Moon and I have!  
Brock: *has evil eyes*Vulpix GO!Fire spin Vulpix, destroy that freak who is trying to take my girlfriend!  
Moon: Your girlfriend!I'd never go out with you for anything!  
**Vulpix wraps Tuxedo Mask in fire spin and is returned to his Pokeball**  
T-Mask: *twitch twitch*help....me...  
MooN; THAT'S IT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!!!!TAKE THIS!!!*throws up her moon septer after attaching the silver crystal to it*Moon septer!  
Mercury bubbles!  
Mars Fire!  
Jupiter Thunder!  
Venus Cresant Beam!  
All the Sailor Scouts: SAILOR SCOUT POWER AIM AND DESTROY!  
**all powers go into the crystal and combine to form a massive attack and then it aims at Brock and fires**  
BrocK: Uh oh!*eyes get so big their dots*  
MooN: TAKE THAT!HAHA!  
Brock: *gets hit by the beam*Why..me..?  
Ash: *drags Brock with the help of Misty to the Pokemon center where he sees Nurse Joy and becomes in love with her again*  
all sailor scouts: WE DID IT!!!YEAH!!!  
  
A/N I know it is sorta short...oh well I hope ye liked it. Please R&R  



End file.
